Draco's Secret Girlfriend
by HPKidd
Summary: Harry accidently discovers that Draco has a secret girlfriend named Violet when they get into a fight.
1. Chapter 1

It was the usual at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco got into a fight. "Harry! Please don't tell me you were the one to start this!" called Hermione running to keep up with the pack of boys trying to fight with each other. Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron had backed off from Draco and Harry as they continued trying to hit each other and were yelling. "Better get Madame Pomfrey, we might need her." Ginny muttered.

"I will win this fight Potter, so watch out." Draco threatened. Then, something fell out of Draco's pocket. "What's that? A love note to Pansy?" Harry asked teasingly. "No, and it's none of you business."Draco stated sharply.

Draco bent down to retrieve the note, but Harry beat him to it. Harry opened it and began to read it out loud. "Dearest Violet, Everything is fine at Hogwarts. I really hope the females at Beauxbatons aren't giving you much trouble, because Potter keeps messing with me here. I know that you are in Southern France and I'm in London, but I hope to see you soon. I love you much. Draco"

"Who's Violet?" Harry asked, with a big smirk across his face. "Yeah, who is she?" yelled Crabbe. "Draco's got a girlfriend! Draco's got a girlfriend!" Luna yelled, skipping. Hermione looked around. "There's nothing wrong with him having a girlfriend!" Hermione said. "It's really no big deal." Ron turned to her. "You like him!" Ron exclaimed. "I-I d-d-do not l-like him!" Hermione stuttered. "I'm just stating a fact." She said to Ron. "Yeah, that you like him!" Ron yelled. "Hey, guys! Hermione likes Draco!" Everything stopped for a moment, everyone was gawking at Hermione, except Draco himself. Draco was in his own little world, staring at the ground. "I don't like Draco. I was just saying that there's nothing wrong with him having a girlfriend. It's all part of human nature!" Everyone looked relieved and went back to teasing Draco.

"What's going on here?" A man bellowed. Everyone froze again. Professor Snape was standing at the scene. Everyone could hear Luna, continuing with her singing and skipping routine. "_Draco's got a girlfriend, Draco's got a girlfriend!"_ Snape stared at Luna. "Draco has a girlfriend?" Snape asked. "Yes, he does. Her name is Viola." Harry said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Violet. It's Violet, not Viola." Draco murmured under his breath."

Draco was blushing like crazy. He looked like he was going to cry. He stayed staring at the ground. "Malfoy, Potter, come with me." Snape said firmly. Draco jumped up and stood by Snape's side, but Harry hesitated for a moment without walking. "Now Potter." Snape said, and Harry followed immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Harry were now sitting in Snape's office. "Care to explain what happened. Draco sat up. "Well, I was minding my business when Potter came over. We were fighting, and it almost became physical, when something embarrassing happened. A private note to my love fell from my pocket. Potter snatched the note and read to the crowd, embarrassing me."

Harry laughed at Draco. "Your love?" Snape asked. "If I've heard correctly, you state you wrote a note to your love?" Snape questioned Draco. "You can't have a love you're like what, sixteen?" scoffed Harry. "She's not just my love, she's my girlfriend. I love her more than anything." Draco admitted sheepishly. "Tell me more about this girlfriend of yours." Snape said. "She's beautiful. She lives in southern France. She goes to Beauxbatons Academy. Her name's Violet." Draco said in a dreamy voice. "Okay then." Snape said. "I think something's wrong with your head, Draco." Harry joked. "Silence Potter!" Snape yelled. "Draco, where were you going with that note?" Snape asked. "Owlery." Draco stated. "I need to send my note."

"Here Malfoy. Send you pathetic note to Viola!" Harry said. "Her. Name. Is. VIOLET!" Malfoy bellowed out of anger. Snape put his head in his hands as if he was getting a headache. "Potter. Detention. Tonight. Here." Snape said coldly. "As for you Malfoy," Snape began but the door opening cut him off from speaking. "Severus." Came the voice of Minerva McGonagall, known as Professor McGonagall. "I need Draco Malfoy. It's urgent." She said. "Then take him." Snape said, making eye contact with McGonagall. McGonagall then looked at Draco with sympathy. Harry knew something was wrong. Very wrong for that matter.

Draco was sitting in Dumbledore's office, wondering what was up. "Draco, we hate to inform you, but your father has passed away. He died in Azkaban." Dumbledore went on to give his sympathy talk to Draco, but the words passed by Draco's head. They didn't have any meaning to him whatsoever.

Rather suddenly, Draco slid out of his chair. Draco had fainted.


End file.
